one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana X Ryuuko Matoi
NOTE: No more Ideas for a while after this. EDIT: Okay, I lied. There's Arakune X Bedman to await... Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Shana of Shakugan no Shana, and Ryuuko Matoi of Kill la Kill? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(Shana) should fight another badass, maybe (Ryuuko.)" "Katana VERSUS Scissor Blade! DO IT!" "Fire and Life Fibers! What more do You want?" "Drills are OVERRATED!!! I just want some swordplay in a Catfight! Rrrrrrow!" Flame Haze strategist vs Whiny Badass! LET'S ROCK! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning Ryuuko: So, are you sure we're at the right place, Mako-Chan? Mako seemed unsure of what's above them; a giant monstrous city in the sky. Aside from that, she is confident the two were in the right place. Mako: Don't worry, Ryuuko-San. I'm pretty sure we are at the right place... I hope. Ryuuko was unconvinced. Ryuuko: You're just... SURE!? I'm trying to find an opponent since Senketsu Became a star with a soul, and you tell me not to fight any further opponents! I just want to see if he can still allow me to transform with him! That thing is like- a father to me! Mako: OKAY, I give... We ARE at the right town, and the right building is above us! Happy? Rwuuko simply looked away in disgust. Elsewhere though... Yuji: I gotta thank you for the date, Shana. It was fun while it lasted. Shana: And I have to thank you for the Melon Bread. I like it. Yuji. Yuji seemed stunned at what else Shana had to say. Shana: Remember that fight between the two of us for possession between you, Yuji? Yuji simply said nothing. Shana: Well... It was my fault the whole thing occurred when you were evil. I felt guilty this whole thing happened. And yet, I fell to Earth because I failed... Yuji: Shana... Before Shana could continue, she was interrupted by Ryuuko and Mako, both wondering why the story is relevant to begin with. Ryuuko: OKAY. That story of yours is just weird. Are you HUMAN?! Before Shana could respond, Mako stopped her friend from causing more trouble. Mako: HEY! There is no point in treating a humanoid like a freak! It will cause more problems!! Yuji immediately responded to Mako's anger towards Ryuuko. Yuji: Mako-Chan, you actually look kinda cute even when angry. Shana attempted to respond, but Mako went first... Mako: Um... Thank you very much, Yuji-San. But, don't you already have Shana as a Girlfriend? Shana: (Gritting Teeth) YUJI...! You never told me you have a damn Harem!!! Mako: Now, now, guys. I'm pretty sure we can come to a compromise reasonable enough to stop all these Shenanigans. That was when Ryuuko opened a metal case she carries, revealing a Scissor Blade; a sword like weapon. All chatter ended immediately... Yuji: Shana! Shana: I know... Shana's hair turned from Black to Red in an Instant, and she readied her Katana. As Shana prepared her battle stance, a certain Red Star glew in the night sky, and without warning, the spirit of Senkatsu fused with Ryuuko's Heart, turning her into a familiar figure Mako hasn't seen for a long time. Senketsu: OKAY, I LIED. I DID RETURN, BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE IN ME BACK. Shana was not only blushing at Ryuuko's *sexy* attire, she also found another entity that can speak, much like her own entity in her sphere, Alastor. Shana: Are you seriously intentionally LETTING others have the opportunity of a lifetime? Yuji: Shana! Shana: Shut up, Pervert! Ryuuko: I remember being harassed to the point of embarrassment before. But since then, my confidence has risen high enough to get used to Senketsu. THAT IS WHAT MATTERS! Senketsu: WHAT SHE SAID. The two got into their stances, and Shana was the first to attempt to make a strike... The Fight NOBODY BLINK! ATTACK! 59.9-54.7 Shana's Katana was deflected by Ryuuko's Scissor Blade. The two clashed swords as Yuji and Mako had an odd moment... 54.6-34.7 Mako: Do you have any other love interests by any chance? Yuji: There was this cute girl who at one point had feelings for me. Mako: Was she nice? But the conversation immediately halted as Shana threw a Fire Punch at Ryuuko, and made wings of fire to potentially escape. 34.6-29.4 Ryuuko: Crap, I can't fight in this form! I think we know what to do, right? Senketsu: RIGHT. Senketsu changed into his Shippu form, and Ryuuko bursted into the air. 29.3-23.6 Shana was stunned that someone like Ryuuko could be in the air in record time. Shana: H-how? How could you possibly go that high without aerial equipment, and why are you made of blades?! Ryuuko: It was all thanks to the power of Life Fibers. Flame Hazes like you can only go so far... The two finished the fight in the air. 23.5-14.7 As sabers clashed, the two thought this fight would become a stalemate. When suddenly a slash from Ryuuko's blades gave her an Idea. As Shana used her blade, Ryuuko used those blades to cut Shana's blade apart. 14.6-4.2 Shana was furious! She decided to use her flame fists for the rest of the fight. Unfortunately for her, Ryuuko had retractable claws that went through Shana's fire, and slashed through Shana's hand. As Shana attempted to fly away, Ryuuko followed suit. 4.1-0.1 Shana had wings, but Ryuuko was indeed faster, and stabbed her through the chest, and shredded through the heart, putting her in a state of shock, and she bled to death as a result. 0 K.O.! Elsewhere, Kazumi Yoshida was walking home from purchasing groceries at a late notice, when she saw somebody falling from the sky. She immediately identified who that person was... Kazumi: Shana... Elsewhere below the battlefield... Mako: So her name is Kazumi, huh... She was a rival to Shana for a love relationship to Shana... I wonder what happened to her now? Yuji: I... Before Yuji could finish his sentence, Shana crashed to the ground between the two, with Yuji in shock. Yuji: SHANA! Ryuuko landed on the ground back to her normal attire, she and Mako said their farewells, and Kazumi couldn't believe the terror she was witnessing as a dead Shana was still bleeding after death... Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... RYUUKO MATOI! (More to come) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees